powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Levi Weston
Aiden Romero is Ninja Steel Gold, the Gold Ranger of the Ninja Steel Rangers. He is Brody's older brother.Aiden the Gold Ranger's character profile at Canal J (French) Aiden is also a famous country singer under the stage name Levi Weston, which is also his alias in order to hide himself from Galvanax. Character History Aiden is first seen inside of the Romero's house and his father Dane tells him to keep the Ninja Steel safe while he runs outside to save Brody from Galvanax, Ripcon and Madam Odius. Though Aiden managed to escape from Galvanax's crew, his father suddenly disappeared after splitting the Ninja Star into six shards, and Brody was captured to forcefully work as Galvanax's slave. Thus, Aiden remained on Earth and stayed with his aunt to have a normal life. He developed an interest in country music which his dad use to taugh him and Brody such as their signature Romero family song, and becomes a famous singer for 10 years, under his stage name and an alias he create known as Levi Weston, in order to hide himself from Galvanax. However due to his 10 years of music career, he dropped out of high school. After the Ninja Nexus Prism flew away from his brother Brody, Sarah, and Preston, it sought out Aiden, who was on sabbatical working on a new album. Levi pulled out the Gold Power Star only to be immediately kidnapped by Madame Odious and brought to a secret room in the Warrior Dome, with his memory as Aiden is being stolen into robot's body to disguise itself as Aiden's impostor, leaving an amnesiac Aiden have only his memories as Levi Weston. He spent an unspecified amount of time hooked up to a machine that took his original identity's memories before the Astro Zord autonomously rescued Levi who recovered his Power Star and morphed to escape. . Levi went into battle against various unseen monsters sent by Madame Odious to recover him, always vanishing before the other Rangers could find him. In an attempt to hide, Levi stashed the Gold Ninja Power Star in his manager Tom's briefcase. This resulted in Tom's kidnapping at the hands of Ripcon, who sought to steal the Gold Power Star and discover the identity of a traitor aboard the Warrior Dome. He happens to have reunited with his brother Brody, unaware to Aiden nor Brody ever since they never met each other for 10 years. The core five Rangers attempted to rescue Tom only to be captured themselves. Levi arrived and recovered the Gold Power Star, rescuing the other Rangers while Tom got away and revealing his identity to them. Levi was brought to the Ninja Rangers' base where he revealed his story and received a Power Star and his Bull Zord Star from Mick. Ninja Steel Gold - Ninja Master= Arsenal *Gold Ninja Power Star *Bull Rider Zord Star Zords *Bull Zord *Bull Rider Zord Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 8-10 }} Family *Dane Romero - Father *Brody Romero - Younger Brother Personaily Aiden is calm and very charismatic and is also a kind and thoughtful boy. He remained on Earth living with his aunt when his father disappeared and Brody was forced to follow him into the lair of Galvanax. He is a gifted musician, as he is passionate about country music. When Brody finds him, Aiden is on tour and has trouble deciding to leave his passion to become a Ranger. However, he soon realizes that family is the most important element of the world. Notes * His civilian form's stage first name, as well as his official debut episode, "Gold Rush," are references to Levi Strauss, the founder of the first American jeans company and pioneer of the California Gold Rush. * "Weston" is a play on west. * His catch phrase, "let's get this party started!" is a nod to his Super Sentai counterpart's catchphrase, "party night!". * As with Antonio from Power Rangers Samurai, Aiden also has his own signature fashioned morpher. * As with Sir Ivan of Zandar from Power Rangers Dino Charge, Aiden also has his own phrasing habit in contrast to the Red Ranger. * Unlike his Super Sentai counterpart, Aiden's ranger form is properly addressed by his color, gold, rather than by the signature shape of his ninja star. This is likely written to maintain consistency in the role call. * Aiden is the only member of his family to not be a Red Ranger, instead being in a different Ranger color, making him also Fuuka Igasaki's counterpart for their similar Ranger role of being related to Red Ranger family. * Aiden is very similar to Mike Corbett from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as they are both older brothers of the Red Ranger and were both lost prior to their arrival. ** Additionally, both Aiden Romero and Mike Corbett both have bull-themed Zords. * Aiden Romero is the first Sixth Ranger to be related to a core team Ranger since Ryan Mitchell of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. * Aiden has his own version of the Transformation Device Ninja StarBurger, which like his counterpart, he uses to take selfies of his victories. * Apparently due to his music career, Aiden is the first Power Ranger to be a high school dropout. Portrayal * Aiden is portrayed by Jordi Webber. As a child, he is portrayed by Ethan Buckwell. Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Appearances **Episode 6: My Friend, Redbot **Episode 7: Hack Attack **Episode 8: Gold Rush **Episode 9: Rocking and Rolling **Episode 10: The Ranger Ribbon **Episode 11: Poisonous Plots **Episode 12: Family Fusion }} See Also - Eldest sibling of the family - Sibling to the current Red Ranger and a child to the previous Red Ranger References Category:Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel) Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers